


信息

by Aponight



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:00:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28360548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aponight/pseuds/Aponight
Summary: 文手挑战1.以"他给我发了信息，我没去看。"为开头"我挂断了电话，告诉他‘结束了’"为结尾。写一篇he。原作：JLU配对：超人/蝙蝠侠分级：G简介：命题作文，应“文手挑战”命题警告：Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 2





	信息

**Author's Note:**

> 文手挑战  
> 1.以"他给我发了信息，我没去看。"为开头  
> "我挂断了电话，告诉他‘结束了’"为结尾。  
> 写一篇he。 
> 
> 原作：JLU  
> 配对：超人/蝙蝠侠  
> 分级：G  
> 简介：命题作文，应“文手挑战”命题  
> 警告：Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings

"他给我发了信息，我没看。" 

蝙蝠侠盯着屏幕，回答从喉咙里哼出来。 

“我有个案子。” 

黑暗骑士猛地抿紧嘴唇，白色护目镜下的目光投向身侧，真言套索乖顺地垂在神奇女侠腰侧，却蹭在他的大臂上。 

戴安娜顺着他的目光看到蝙蝠侠难得为私人事务辩解的源头，“抱歉，”女战士挪开半步，嘴角的笑容带着一丝揶揄，“所以你也没给他回信。” 

这不是个问句，蝙蝠侠没有回答。 

他说的都是实话，在真言套索的威力下很难不这么做，超人发消息时他有个案子。 

他总有案子，企划案、营销案、并购案、杀人案、绑架案、勒索案……各种应急预案。即使他及时看到克拉克的消息，也只能回一句“没时间”。 

“凯尔发消息时我凑巧在旁边。”戴安娜解释道。超人按下发送键就把手机收回披风内袋，那一瞬间神情抱着希望又毫不抱希望，所以才有神奇女侠在和蝙蝠侠共同值班时间里心血来潮的一问。 

蝙蝠侠哼了一声，戴安娜也没期待有更多回答。相识这么久，她早习惯布鲁斯的作风，即便是超人也抱怨过“蝙蝠侠有时候是个混球”，却谁也无法否认，正义联盟的顾问是个可靠的战友，难得的朋友。 

就如此时，瞭望塔监控室的大屏幕里，左边三分之一展示着泽塔射线装置的升级方案，中间最大一块是全球情况实时监控，右边一小块快速滚动着各类亟待处理的文书。 

值得高兴的是，这一晚并没有需要联盟紧急出动的事件，非灾难级的意外需要人类自己的社会体系去解决。正义联盟是重大灾难的救援队，星际航行的排头兵，不是人类的保姆。 

等待下一班次的战友接班时，戴安娜决定去餐厅拿一个美味的三明治犒劳自己，以及绝不能忘记一杯咖啡。 

“布鲁斯，你真的不……”女战士一手端着食物走进监控室，看见蝙蝠侠一只手按着耳边通讯器的通话键，她的声音便断在半途。 

“我挂了电话，告诉他‘结束了’。”蝙蝠侠说，尾音里带着一点点情绪放松而泄露出的哥谭口音，“结束了。” 

戴安娜看着舷窗外，一道红蓝配色的人影正接近这里。 

Fin


End file.
